1. Field of the Invention
The device of this invention resides in the area of dashpots and more particularly relates to a variable motion dampener for cushioning movement of various components within a mechanical or electrical system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dashpots or shock absorbers are well known in the prior art which, in general, utilize a fluid passing between chambers through apertures of varying diameters to cushion the impact of linear force on members attached at each end thereof for the absorption and dampening of such impact. Electrorheological fluids, hereinafter referred to as electro-viscous fluids, are also well known which fluids contain particulate materials suspended therein. When electrical current is passed through such fluid, such particulate materials align parallel to the flow of such electrical current and such aligned particle area becomes more viscous than the remaining fluid within the fluid container. Such electro-viscous fluids, when passed through a pipe or apertures, build up much friction due to the particulate nature of the suspended materials therein and decomposition of the fluid occurs. Thus such fluids have not been used in traditional shock absorbers of the prior art.